


slime sluts

by benskywalker2169



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Boot Worship, Demon Sex, Demons, F/F, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Goddesses, Humiliation, Master/Slave, QUICKSAND, Slime, Sliming, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benskywalker2169/pseuds/benskywalker2169
Summary: A series of men and women run into Goddess Megan, a powerful woman with a secret
Kudos: 1





	1. Sophie's introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie falls victim to the whims of Goddess Megan

Sophie was a bad, bad girl. From the very beginning, she knew that she was a slave in the making. Always submissive, she always enjoyed flirting with and teasing her dom, so the pain that was to come was just a bit more aggressive. With her piercing blue eyes and long blond hair, she was always the center of attention. Her perky tits and striking ass didn't hurt either. When she crossed campus in her dress and heels, every eye followed her and she could get the attention of any man. However, she was unsatisfied. She sought out something more, something different. Eventually, she met Megan, and she was obsessed. Megan was not only one of the most beautiful women she had ever met, but she was also different. It wasn't long until Sophie had officially and formally become her sub. But they encountered rocky waters almost immediately. Sophie just wasn't performing to expectations. She was always disappointing her Goddess, every time she was placed in another carefully planned precarious position that Megan wanted her to be in, Sophie would never get the job done. She would cum, more than she ever had with anyone else, but Megan never felt a thing. She was done with being treated like this. Clearly Sophie needed to be taught a lesson in quality and obedience, and her Goddess Megan knew exactly how to do it. It began like any other session, with the slave girl locked into her place...

/original continues below The binding was tight around Sophie's arms and her ankles. Sophie pushed and pulled hard on them, trying to free herself so she could cover up the huge tits and ass that made her such a valuable sub. Goddess Megan had been more prepared than she knew, the dungeon was covered in shackles, mounts, and toys. Sophie looked up and was shocked. She saw the interlocking rows of holes and sprinklers in the ceiling. This wasn't just any normal dungeon. She didn't have much time to think, because the clacking of heels on the floor made her freeze. Goddess Megan's latex one-piece was absolutely staggering as she crossed the room in her thigh high boots, coming to a stop with her massive tits at Sophie's eye level, her naked slave hanging suspended up against the wall.

"Sophie, Sophie, Sophie...you've failed me for the absolute last time. You can't even fucking please me with my ass on your face, and I just didn't know what to do with my least functional slave...until now. I'm going to finally be able to make you understand just how disgusting you actually are. I'm going to make sure you know that you're just no better than fucking slime, bitch." her Goddess planted one solid kiss on Sophie's lips that sent her reeling, before she walked out into the center of the room. Sophie could feel herself getting wetter with anticipation, she was afraid for what was going to come, but she knew that whatever her Goddess had planned, it would be something amazing.

She wasn't ready for it to pour down over her head. She didn't know how unprepared she was until she felt it cover her eyes and mouth, the first drops landing on her tits. The bright yellow slime was so cold and heavy. It was between her tits now, rolling down her stomach to drip down off of her. Sophie moaned and groaned as this foreign substance claimed her voluptuous body, but there was no escape as her bonds made her ridiculously flail underneath the strong, powerful stream of slime. Sophie was fucking stunned, and she could barely react because when she thought it was over, another round came roaring down. this thick, green slime. This time it rounded off her entire head, and she began to feel it run down to her ass. Sophie was still trying to resist this attack, but she was failing horribly. As the hole directly above her shut before opening up with a new blue slimy deluge, Sophie could feel her will draining from her. Maybe she was a terrible slave. All the failed orgasms she tried to offer up to her Goddess were piling up in her conscience. God, that slime was so fucking powerful, and she could barely stop a single drop from the three layers that owned her. Maybe she really was just a little slime slave. She could feel it all over her tits, dripping off her round ass, pooling around her feet, and dripping even into her pussy. Worst of all, maybe she did enjoy this new feeling. Goddess Megan is always right, and slowly but surely Sophie began to give up her resistance to the slime.

"Ha! aren't you having the fucking time of your life? This is exactly what you deserve! You're a natural in this fucking slime!" Megan was absolutely overjoyed, cackling with glee at the dismay of her victim. She looked so beautiful to Megan, a filthy little slime girl emerging in front of her. Megan couldn't help but find herself getting horny at her slave being simply coated, her beautiful curvy form being highlighted and illuminated by the slime that just wouldn't give up its assimilation. This was Megan's night, payback for all the orgasms she gave Sophie that weren't returned. She had to pay, pay for all the cum she owed Megan in her glorious new playground. This slime was just the fucking beginning.... 

Megan let the dungeon run for a few more rounds before giving her slime slave some relief. Sophie was gasping and panting for air, and she looked beautiful. Colors of slime streaked down her body, making her look like a rainbow of gunge in the center of the dungeon. Meg moved swiftly forward, and undid the restraints around Sophie's ankles and wrists. Sophie had almost no control of herself as she fell face first into the puddle of slime that had accumulated in the center of the room. Sophie's long blonde hair ran all the way down to her ass infused with slime. As the streaks of slimy blonde started to rise, she was slammed face first into the puddle by the boot of her Goddess, and suddenly there was enough slime on the floor to stop her from breathing.

/end of original unedited writing "What the fuck are you?" Megan snapped. "Do you get it? Do you understand what you are? Fucking tell me, now!" Sophie's face bubbled up in the puddle, and Megan pulled her boot back every so slightly that she should get a gasp of air. "I'm...I'm a a little slime slut...Goddess."

"Yesss, yesss, good girl. Now, I know you don't mean it right now, I know that you want to be free. But I'm going to fucking make you believe that will all of your heart. Enjoy your little break, I'm sure to be back soon." She stomped her stiletto heel into the puddle, and Sophie slowly moved her head up so that she had it at eye level. One small port in the ceiling opened, and a thin stream of slime fell from the ceiling, Megan catching it on her boot. She raised it in the air, and tilted it forward so that the stream was redirected entirely on Sophie's face. She struggled and resisted at first, but it seemed almost too quickly that she just resigned herself to the warm goo pouring onto her face. Megan released an unholy cackle watching this, and simply turned on her heel to exit the dungeon. 


	2. Sophie Submits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddess Megan finally manages to break Sophie.

Sophie was lying face first on the floor of Goddess Megan's dungeon. The pool of slime she laid in was (idk).  
"Hey there little puppy, I know that you've just been so stunned and stupefied by my repeating slimings, I think you finally deserve the absolution you desire. Look over there! A door!" Emily's eyes immediately snapped to the door in the back of the dungeon that Goddess Megan was pointing to. "All you have to do, very simply, is crawl on your hands and knees from your old hole to this door, and I'll let you walk freely out of my dungeon." Megan smiled a knowledgeable smile at Emily as she walked all the way to the back of the room, directly out of Sophie's path. "You can go, my slime pup bitch" was her final command. 

Sophie knew the costs of defying a slime Goddess, and fell onto her humiliating new form of hands and knees. Sophie's face was barely inches above the floor of the dungeon as she began to crawl her way forwards. Suddenly, she understood why Goddess Megan was playing this game. Almost at the same time, every single sprinkler above Sophie opened up. At a fast and powerful rate, pungent green slime began spraying out of the ceiling of the dungeon. The wave of slime hit Sophie harder than she expected, and her already slimed form went from covered to absolutely coated. The disgusting slime just kept pouring and pouring out of the sprinkler system. Goddess Megan had no shame, her hand was directly down her latex one piece, pleasuring her pussy to the scene of her slave's victimization. However, Emily still kept moving. Even with the unstoppable deluge, this lowly bitch kept crawling across the dungeon to escape. 

:"HaHahahahahah!! You still really think you can fucking escape? How has this Goddess pussy not completely changed your fucking world? I'm going to squeeze every last drop of resistance out of you, you fucking coward." Suddenly, the sprinklers started spraying harder. Trying to traverse the dungeon became even harder.

"Please, please! Just let me fucking go! I promise I'll be good!" Sophie shrieked out from under the dropping hail of slime. But she knew it was no use, she knew exactly what kind of fealty Goddess Megan demanded. Sophie stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the dungeon, and sat up straight.

soph"I FUCKING GIVE UP, OK! ILL BE WHATEVER YOU WANT, ANY TYPE OF SLIMY UNDERLING IF YOU JUST MAKE IT STOP" Megan was shrieking and whooping with laughter as the most intense slime continued to drop down and ravage Sophie. It kept coming and coming, enough slime to bury someone whole underneath it. Finally, when absolutely everything seemed like it was at its most critical breaking point, the slime deluge subsided. The rainbow colored whore gasped for air and flopped forward into a pool of slime. The entire dungeon floor was covered wall to wall with Sophie's best efforts to please Goddess Megan. 

During this slimestormstorm, Sophie had a lot to think about, and the warm warm substance piled up on her, pushing her towards the floor. She had reached about halfway across the dungeon before she finally started pleading as hard as she could. But while Sophie screamed and begged for mercy, she realized a terrible truth buried even deeper inside of her. She was starting to enjoy this state. The slime bouncing off her ass and legs somehow managed to arouse her, and that was before she accidentally swept some slime directly into her pussy while on her hands and knees. She remembered what Megan taunted her with all those times...if she really enjoyed this, maybe this wasn't as disgusting as she thought. She could dedicate herself to subbing for Megan's slime. She was a slime slut... 

"Goddess, please...I'm so fucking sorry." Sophie spit out. "I'll never try to overpower you or challenge you again. I know what I am now. You've finally claimed me. Now that you have, you're almost more than my Goddess. I'm your newest and number one slime slave, and you are my absolute queen, ruler, and Goddess. I will take any punishment you have for me to receive, my craving needs to be fucking satisfied."

Megan calmly walked over to Sophie, and grabbed the girl by the head, running her fingers through her slimy hair. "Good, good. You're ready then. Follow me."


	3. Sophie's fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the slime sprinklers have helped her truly embrace who she is, Megan takes Sophie even deeper.

Now that Megan knew how obsessed and enslaved Sophie was, she realized that there was only one area left in the dungeon that would fulfill this thirsty slave's whorish appetites. Sophie's worship-worthy body had been completely covered in head to toe with a thick and viscous colored slime, and Megan would have to take control of her. Sophie had already pledged herself to this, and the slime that Megan wanted to collect was her natural habitat. Goddess Megan didn't need much time to grab a collar and leash off the wall of her dungeon, and walk over to Sophie's crumpled form. 

"Congrats, fucking slime whore, you're getting a promotion." Megan's voice cut deep into the heart of her new bitch slave Sophie, she could tell as she reached down and wrapped the color around her victim's neck quickly. Megan's boots squishing through the slime only seemed to make her captives pussy drip her own slime harder, and Megan turned around and began cackling once she had finally pulled Sophie to the door at the side of the dungeon and she saw the pathetic look of exhaustion on her tired slave. 

"You should be overjoyed you little fucking bitch, behind this door is the room where the rest of your life is going to be defined." Megan slid her key into the lock, and the door swung open the reveal the magnificent slime pit inside. Sophie could feel the heat emanating off of the bubbling green and orange surface. The sharp tug of the collar yanked her inside more harshly, and before she knew it she was face-first inside of a puddle of slime. The message couldn't have been more clear, this was her new home. Sophie was elated, feeling her pussy start to get wetter and wetter at the idea of taking all of this slime. But, she realized that Megan would be competition to her in this regard. Sophie's brain could only understand taking what was hers at this point. She knew that this slime pit was where she usurped Goddess Megan and become as powerful of a slime dom as she was. Megan showed hubris that was uncharacteristic for her. As she slowly walked towards Sophie, she began mocking her and pointing out every single flaw of the little slimy bitch. Sophie knew that she would only have one opportunity to do this. She grabbed the perfectly clean erotic Goddess Megan, and dropped her right into the middle of the room. The bitch was completely naked, but this slimy upstart was trying to take Megan's place. Megan grabbed Sophie by the throat, and slammed her down into a massive splash of slime. Sophie grabbed her former mistress by the back of the head, and it was on. The two women wrestled for minutes, struggling for the controlling position. After a long battle, Sophie finally ended up on top of Megan. She dunked her head into the pool, and then tossed her aside.

"Yes!! YES!! Ahaha! This is amazing! Fuck you, bitch! How does it feel to be the loser for once? I'm on top of the fucking world!!" Megan slowly crawled in retreat. to the edge of the pit, but Sophie actually began to rejoice harder. She walked into the center of the pit, and asked for more slime!! The pit's machinery began pumping more into the room, with what looked like an HVAC tube, spewing pure and only slime. Sophie was dunking her own head, sliming her own pussy. Megan realized exactly what was happening before anybody else could, watching Sophie become more and more greedy, taking as much of it as she could in every single area. "That's right loser, you better run, you wanted to get rid of me, but now I'm the slime quee--" suddenly, Sophie stopped cold in the center of the pit. Her legs began to shake. Megan looked at that and began to laugh as she shoved more and more slime inside of her one-piece latex suit. She knew why nobody could stand in the center of the pit, and stayed in the slimy shallows of the main pit. Suddenly, she sunk a little bit further down. Sophie started squirming harder and harder, trying to find a way out of her situation. But eventually, she was simply locked in. The slime was at her knees, in her pussy, past her hips, up her tits, and suddenly choking her beautiful face on top of her neck. Sophie looked at Megan and began swearing at her as Megan finally masturbated thoroughly, scooping large handfuls of slime inside of her suit, ignoring every single word the bitch screamed as her head slowly fell underneath the slime line.

As she watched Sophie's pretty little whore face disappear, Megan thought about how she deserved her fate. Yeah, she had wanted Sophie to break and become her slime slut after all those sprinklers, but the little bitch was more greedy than Megan thought, and she tried to take more slime than she needed. She tried to take her place! She got what she deserved, slowly absorbed inside of her Goddess's slime pit. Whether she drowned them, or they let themselves become doomed like Sophie did, the bitch was joining so many men and women, finished off in her massive slime pit. As her hand pushed through the warm goo stuck in her latex suit, she rubbed her pussy to orgasm, as the air bubbles popping up out of the pit slowly...slowly...stopped. The Goddess stood up, some of the slime running down her thighs out from between her legs, and sloshed her way to the door, making her way out to clean herself up. Well, time for her to catch another one!


	4. Emily's Witch betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honor roll student seeks out a powerful witch and gets more than what she bargained for

Emily was thoroughly unsatisfied with her life. Even though she was beautiful with massive tits, was the top of her class, and had many great friends, she always felt like something was missing from her life: power. She had grown to realize that she had an undeniable craving for it. She was on the right track in life, but mortal power over others started to seem like it wasn't enough with each passing day. Eventually, Emily started looking for answers in the supernatural. She wanted to become a witch. People experimented with being "wicca" all the time, but Emily was convinced that there was more to these fads than met the eye. After many hours of internet research and forum posting, she finally had a lead. A woman named Megan invited Emily into her home, and offered to teach her some of the "old ways."

Weeks and weeks passed, until the day of the meeting finally arrived. Emily drove over to Megan's home, and didn't realize how nervous she truly was until she knocked on the woman's door.  
"You must be Emily, welcome! Come in, make yourself at home." a comely, but still attractive woman in her late 30s opened the door and greeted her with a hug. The younger woman made herself comfortable, and Megan welcomed her into her study with some tea and coffee, with what looked like some kind of ritual ingredients on a table in the center of the room.  
"Now Emily, I know we've been in contact for a while now, but you've never really explained why you want to study witchcraft. I want to make sure that I'm passing on what I know to a responsible woman."  
"Well Megan, to tell you the truth, I've always felt different from most people. I mean...I think I'm just smarter than they are...and honestly I might just be better than them. I think this interested me so much because of what I know about how powerful witches are. I want to know I'm better than everyone, and have that power over them too."  
"Very forthcoming of you, sweetheart, I think you are very special, and I can teach you all the power you want to know. Just approach that table. All we need to begin...is a drop of blood"  
Emily almost shot up out of her chair, pacing to the center of the room. What she wanted was right in front of her for the taking. She picked up one of the many pins, and pricked herself on the thumb. That drop fell onto one of the many different runes on the table, and sank into it. Emily started to feel warm and stuffy, sweat immediately began to bead up on her forehead. She made eye contact with Megan, but a red glow met her stare. Megan began chanting in tongues, and Emily stood in the center of the room, dumbfounded.

And then, just a small drip of red struck against her hand. Emily looked down, and watched the warm red on her hand slowly trickle off of her. Drip. Drip. Drip. The red slime kept dripping, but Emily looked up and saw nothing. The red slime was simply appearing out of thin air, and her hair and face began to run. Suddenly, Emily slipped off balance. The sharp black heels she had worm to the witch's home were suddenly stuck into the floor of the room itself. The floor was becoming less solid by the second, and she could barely stand still on the surface. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. The red slime started dropping faster and faster, almost as if a disgusting rain cloud was parked above her. Megan was out of her seat not, clapping and cackling as Emily was flailing around, red slime droplets battering her. Emily tried to grab her shirt to wipe some of it off, and shrieked in terror. Her shirt melted in her hands, a cascade of red slimed squeezed out of her arms and splashed across her body. Her black bra quickly started taking punishment, becoming weighed down with slime. Then, it happened. Out of the rapidly changing floor, the change suddenly became permanent. Emily screamed again when the churning red slime she was now standing on starting flooding over her feet and toes, beginning to drag her down. Suddenly, a splash of red slime against her leg made Emily buckle, as a hand made of pure slime had lunged out of the floor and was grabbing onto her, pulling her down.  
"Megan, fuck! Help mee!! I'm fucking sinking!! Jesus Christ use your powers I don't know what I did wrong!"  
"aaaaahahhaahahahah!" Megan's head snapping back in a taunting cackle at the struggling girl. "Did you really think I would let you do that? I knew what you were from the moment you sought out my help, a power-hungry bitch! I keep the witch secrets well guarded, and make sure that girls like you pay for you insolence! Hahahaha!"  
The slime drizzle was a slime rain as Emily's bra melted off her tits, coated in slime almost instantly and outlining her beautiful form. More slimy hands were grabbing her, along her legs and thighs, and one trying to palm her entire ass with slime. Emily had sunk to her knees, and she was begging and pleading Megan with all her energy. Emily offered everything she could imagine, but Megan stood there smirking, and Emily stood there sinking.  
"I'm gonna miss looking at that fat ass!" Megan yelled, knowing how self conscious it would make Emily as the slime lapped up to her ass cheeks. Hands were pulling her hips, yanking on her tits, and choking her neck. Emily offered up her body, her freedom, anything she could think of to clear the slime still raining down on her head as she tried to maneuver her arms out of the pit. But Megan seemed bored, and Emily realized that the slime was sucking her up even faster. Her chest...her tits...her shoulders....they all seemed to slip away from her without her knowing it.  
"Megan, why are you doing this to me? I wasn't that bad! Please Goddess, if you let me live I'll live to serve you."  
"Ohhhh honey...you didn't figure it out already? This IS life service! But I guess you'll understand what I want out of you, when you get to where you deserve to be. Bye bye, fake witch bitch!"  
Emily could only moan as the hot slime covering most of her body suddenly began to contract, leading a powerful pulse of sexual frustration. She opened her mouth one last time as the slime rushed in, and slowly Emily's world became red. Suddenly, Emily's entire world went black, except for what she could hear was the voice of her New Goddess, laughing at her.


	5. Emily's slime inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddess Megan has revealed herself to be a demon, tormenting Emily with slime in her own personal Hell dimension

Eventually, Emily did wake up. She was screaming as soon as she understood that she was trapped in a seemingly endless current of slime. However, as she looked down she saw a ray of light emanating from the bottom of the pool of slime she found herself encased inside. Emily finally felt hope when she heard the ear splitting sound of slime rushing through a tiny hole. Before she could even comprehend it, Emily had been squirted onto a hard floor, trapped in a puddle of goo far larger than herself. With some struggle, Emily pulled her head and upper body out of the oppressive goo. She found herself in what could only be described as a cathedral of slime. The walls were dripping with disgusting goo of a primarily red color, a seemingly endless deluge trickled down from almost every point in the ceiling. Emily stood up on her own two feet, but the floor beneath her gave out almost immediately. Suddenly, Emily was in what felt like a life or death struggle. Her legs were falling straight down into the floor at an incredibly fast speed, creating a disgusting slurping sound. The disgusting slime sound echoed through the room as Emily moaned ever so loudly trying to attract a suitor. However, the floor kept churning. Emily was set in this giant slime pit, and was completely at the whims of the almost sentient slime. Eventually, the slurping soupy slime nightmare caught Emily up to her neck. She was about to drown in the slime, before a powerful boot crashing down in front of her seemed to walk on the water itself.

Suddenly, Emily became confused. The boot heel was connected to the foot itself, and the foot was a stunning bright red. She looked up. The familiar face of her Goddess Megan stared back down at her, fully transformed. Her skin was entirely red, with heels built into the flesh of her feet and ankles. She had two medium sized horns sticking out of her head, and a pointed tail curled around her leg and made itself almost too acquainted with her legs and body. Emily was completely fucking helpless. Caught up to her neck at this point, the hot hot slime began contracting against her for stimulation. Almost every way she could be pleasured she was all at once, and the sensation almost made her pass out completely. Apparently, Emily let out a disgusting and slutty moan in front of the the creature 'let you victimizing her. 

"You are such a bad bad little girl Emily. You think you're better than anyone around you, but I know that you're really just a slimy little worm. Your arrogance needs to be fucking punished." Emily let out a sharp shriek as she looked up at the creature in front of her. "Yeah, I would know, because I'm one who loves to enforce bets. I'm no witch at all. I'm a fucking demon. I'm sure you could tell by now, but this is MY personal realm, the slime world. I forced you in through the entrance, and look at your cute little head now! You can barely keep your chin up above the slime! You were never going to learn witchcraft, you were always just going to be fed to my fucking slime pits! I always make sure that I steal the fucking soul of any person I slime, and you're next on my list." Emily was feeling the heat and the pressure on her slimed out clit, pulsating up against and inside of her.

"Please Goddess, I didn't understand! unngghhhh....I see the error of my ways and you're so right! I don't deserve to learn Witchcraft, I just want you to let me go! Please!"

"Let you GO?? Now? After all that work I put in getting your dumb ass to trigger my spell? No thanks, you're mine until I say you're done. Enjoy!"

The muck that was once the floor keep contracting and releasing its victim, both holes and her tits being stimulated by the warm slime. She gasped and moaned, and slowly but surely, she somehow found herself rising to floor level once again. First her arms were freed, then tits, then her pussy and legs as she managed to stand up on the slime covered floor. Coming out of the squeezing pleasure, Emily ended up falling to her hands and knees to recover. But when she did, suddenly her hands started to sink into the floor again. The demonic Goddess shrieked with joy, watching her subject be made to crawl around like an animal. Emily fell deeper and deeper with each hand and knee, and eventually her face was just above the surface of the slime. Again, she suddenly was able to pull herself out. But the red slime began to pelt Emily as soon as made it to her feet. Walking away quickly, the floor gave out from underneath her, and the would be witchling fell straight into the chest deep slime.

"Yeah, you've figured it out already. There's no internal consistency here! This is my personal hell, all demons get a dimension like this one for themselves. I'm just using it to take the souls of bitches like you. This makes it the easiest." Suddenly Emily was standing up again, and the red skinned demon stood directly in front of her, wiping a handful of red slime from her face so they could see each other. Emily began feeling strong urges for Goddess Megan. Megan continued to drone on and on about all the things that she was going to do her, but Emily couldn't focus. She was feeling immense pleasure, over and over and over again. Emily gasped orgasmically as she looked Megan in the eyes. She looked down at a belt of red slime around her waist that had been massaging her pussy without her even noticing. But the slime was connected all the way to the back wall, and she screamed as the slime yanked her backwards. She landed in the wall with a heavy splat, half of her body caught in the viscous wall, mostly only her tits, face and arms being able to stick out. 


	7. four girls in the slime pit

Goddess Megan had gone some time without finding new prey. However, she realized that she had a recruitment tool right in the palm of her hands. Under the guise of being just a normal girl, Megan joined one of the largest sororities on her campus. For a few weeks, all she did was keep her head down and wait. Eventually, she settled on four targets, more than she ever had before, and started planning. Nicole, Annie, Sara, and Angie were all close friends, and Megan found infiltrating them to be easy. All four girls were beautiful, and Megan wanted them more and more each time she saw one of their asses jiggle in front of her. It didn't take much time for her to figure out a plan.

Megan picked any random Friday, and invited the girls over for an "important meeting." She knew that Annie, Sara, and Nicole would all be coming to her straight from practice. Megan almost couldn't wait, as she prepared their drinks for them. Pretty soon, all four of the girls had made it. Annie and Sara had matching cheerleader outfits, looking like slutty dream girls in their tight latex fit. Nicole was in her volleyball uniform, compression shorts and a jersey, covering up but still highlighting both her round, fat ass and juicy tits. Angie entered in sheer black leggings and a tank top, not to be outdone by any of the other three. Her black, knee high boots seemed to be making a statement, not for fashion. Megan offered them all a drink, and smiled quietly to herself as all four women swallowed the aphrodisiac she had mixed into their drinks. 

Megan kept making small talk, trying to distract them from the real reason they had been invited over. Eventually, she invited them downstairs. The four girls cautiously followed as she unlocked the door at the end of an atypically steep staircase. While her dungeon was stripped bare of anything that could attract suspicion, she walked them all the way into the back of the padded grey room.

"Now, ladies, I know you're wondering why you're all here. I'm so glad I've gotten to meet the four of you, and I'm glad I've become such good friends. Because of that, I just wanted to give you all...a reward for being so good to me." Megan took a step back, and walked all four women onto the edge of the slime pit. "I know this is non-conventional, but I'll just give the four of you some...alone time in here. I think you'll come to see that some time in her may be very beneficial." Megan smiled, handed a remote to Sara, and then closed the door behind them. The girls weren't prepared to hear the powerful sound of the lock clicking into place behind them."

"What the fuck is this??" Angie said, taking one step closer, sticking her foot into the slime. "She wants us to use this for what exactly?" The other girls seemed just as confused as her, and were clearly discontented by whatever games Megan was playing. However, all four of them had a secret to keep from each other. The four girls could feel their desire for sex increasing by the minute, as the aphrodisiac Megan slipped them began to course throughout their bodies. Suddenly, Sara was looking at her friend's ass in front of her as a sex object. 

"Angie...you have the worst ass out of all of us. I can't believe how flat you are, just look at Nicole!" Her exclamation seemed abrupt, but the strong drug had taken its effect. All the other three girls could think was exactly the same thing, they felt powerful horniness blossoming within themselves.

"Sara...why would you say that? I...your ass is fucking flat too!" All of a sudden, all four girls began to argue, Annie with a hand still in her pants. Each one was shouting, knocking down the case of the others and raising themselves as the hottest member of the group. 

"Well...maybe it's not just ME!" Without warning, Nicole moved foreward and slapped Angie's ass with all of her force. She could feel herself getting wet as she watched Angie's ass jiggle, but suddenly the girl quickly fell forward. Angie landed face first into the shallows of the pit of slime from the force of the smack. The other girls stopped dead in their tracks to watch. Angie slowly pulled her face out of the slime, and wiped it away from her eyes. But the girls watched closely as se rubbed up her tits. The slime was foreign to them, but hearing their friend softly moan as they stimulated themself with it made them understand its purpose. Angie stood up, turned around, and grabbed Nicole directly by the tits. The girl shrieked, but couldn't predict the sharp yanking motion that brought her down into the pit with Angie. The two girls were locked together then, and they proceeded to keep wrestling with each other in the slime. Sara and Annie could barely contain their horniness. Annie looked at her teammate, still dripping sweat inside her uniform, Annie took her hand out of herself, and licked up what precum she had swiped out of her pussy. She put her head down, and grabbed Sara in a full bear hug to bring her into the slime.

All four girls had been seduced by the pit. For what felt like hours, they let their vanilla desires fade away as the aphrodisiac Megan slipped them kept their sex drives constantly active. Clothes were stripped off. Girls had their head dunked in the muck. Angie's boots were stripped off of her, scooped with slime, each girl took a full bootful of slime all over themselves. They became too far gone immediately, as their horny passions and desires simply bound them to the room with no way of exit. Each girl was a total victim to the slimy fourway, each girl orgasming several times. They touched themselves, touched each other, even laid down and ate each other out. They were bound together by their passions for each other, but they became more and more horny for the slime itself. 

As their pleasure seemed almost boundless, Sara began using the remote Megan had left her. At the press of a button, a slot in the ceiling slid open, and yellow slime began drizzling out of the ceiling, directly onto Angie. Her clothes and face had already been completely coated, but the other girls started to laugh as she got even more drenched. Annie and Nicole grabbed their slimy friend in place under the stream, pulling and yanking on her tank top until it eventually ripped in half. They could see that she hadn't even worn a bra there, as the slime lapped down her bare chest, over her perky tits. Angie could ony shriek and then eventually begin to moan as she was completely overwhelmed. They let go of her, and the slimy girl stayed in her place and stopped trying to resist. Sara hit another button on the remote. Suddenly, an entire wall panel flipped over. On the other side was a wall of sex toys. Rope for bondage, nipple clamps, dildos, and more. Nicole could barely even move before Annie had her down face first in the slime, tying her hands behind her back. When her skin tight volleyball bottoms were peeled off of her, Annie stood up, grabbed the girl by her newly revealed ass, and parted her cheeks with the strap-on. Nicole moaned with pleasure and dropped her face back into the pool. Annie fucked her relentlessly, and the slimy bottom just had to take it, the slime covered dildo squelching in and out of a slime covered pussy, feeling overwhelming pleasure. Eventually, Annie used her foot on Nicole's ass to push her even further down. She walked around what was once her friend, and simply lifted her right foot out of the pit. Nicole immediately knew what she wanted, and as Annie's foot began dripping slime, Nicole was there to catch on her face and in her mouth. She started worshiping, massaging and kissing and licking the cheerleader's feet. 

The toys prolonged their pleasure for even longer. What had once been playful orgasms were now moans from finishing three, four, even five times Sara was sitting down in the pit, taking handfuls of slime and dropping it down into her uniform. The warm, heavy gunge was so good dripping down her skin. The later cheerleader uniform bulged outwards, trying to contain the slime as it dripped out of the skirt end of her uniform, falling past her slimy pussy and onto her thighs. As Sara climbed out of the pit, Nicole realized how wrong she was. Seeing the glistening pastel slime colors dripping off of her bubble butt, Nicole realized that Sara had the best ass out of all of them. She was obsessed with her and her beauty. Nicole stood up, and peeled her top off as she walked towards Sara, feet splashing down in the muck. She grabbed Sara by the waist and kissed her. They both melted into each other, making out passionately. They were all over each other, and took a few steps back. Up to their knees, they were almost wrapped around each other, hands in between the other's legs. Sara stuck her face in between Nicole's tits and Nicole wrapped her legs around Sara. In a bodily embrace, they sat down into the slime and began scissoring. Both girls were overwhelmed by the first wave of pleasure but kept going. Each time they pumped into each other, moving further and further into the slime. They didn't even notice that they were sinking deeper and deeper. Both girls were building to what they knew was going to be the best orgasm of their lives. But, Angie realized that the two girls wouldn't make it there. They were completely out in the deepest part of the pit, and she watched as most of their bodies slowly slipped away. As Angie shouted for them to get back, Nicole and Sara kept going. Their entire bodies, even their minds seemed to be entangled by the slimy arousal. Both women reached a fever pitch of orgasm, their wet pussies cumming more than they ever thought was possible. As the orgasmic spell broke, Sara looked at Nicole and gasped. She knew she had been in the slime up to her neck, but a sudden force pulled down tightly on her body. Looking again at her friend somehow turned instant lover, her body was tugged again and her head was pulled down under the surface. Nicole felt Sara's body pull away, and drift downwards. Nicole watched her friend sink under the surface and screamed, as she was almost no better off. Nicole looked at Angie as she rubbed her clit submerged in the pit. Her head tilted back for one final moan as slime began to drip into her mouth, and then it covered her panicked face as it slipped away below the foul muck. 

As the last strands of hair slipped under, Angie was aghast at what could only be air bubbles popping in the slime pit. "Good god, why did Megan even bring us here? This is horrible!" she cried out, slime of all different colors dripping off her. But she heard something else. A low, quick, squishing sensation. Angie turned around, and realized that Annie's fingers were all over her slimed pussy. "Jesus Christ, look at what's happening to them? You think this is somehow sexy or something?" Annie made eye contact, but never stopped pleasuring herself. "Oh god....unnghhh...I do....the way they sank, the looks on their faces, I just can't explain why I...uughghhhh...it's just so fucking sexy...you don't think so?" Annie had been dripping red slime from the ceiling on herself as she sank deeper and deeper in with her masturbation. It made the ginger bitch look absolutely devilish as the demise of her friends pleasured her. Even though Angie's back was to the center of the pit and Annie's was to the door, she looked much worse off, as though she could touch the bottom. 

"Annie! that's horrible! Why would you ever aaHH-" suddenly, Annie leapt forward and grabbed Angie by the hair. Pulling her, she tried to yank Angie into the center of the pit. The two women struggled, trying to avoid drowning in the slime, when Angie suddenly gained the advantage. She dropped down, and managed to use Annie's momentum to toss her into the center. Annie landed up to her waist, but the pull of the slime pit was already too strong. "You bitch! I can't fucking believe you! I hope this slime swallows you too!" Annie was struggling against the slime, shrieking and cursing at Angie, as it only caused the pit to yank her down faster. Finally, she seemed to give up. Angie sat on the edge of the pit and watched her continue to sink. Annie had no choice left but to finish herself one last time. The red-haired vixen was up to her tits as she plunged her hand inside of her. She realized that the fact that she was sinking was almost even more hot than when it happened to the other girls. She spit at Angie before her moaning became too strong. "Maybe...this is what I get..." she exhaled, feeling the slime crawl over her shoulders, her neck, and her face. And then she was gone. 

Angie was exhausted by what she had seen, and stood up. But suddenly a loud gurgling sound emanated from the center of the pit. As the spot the three girls sunk into began to churn and bubble, every single grate in the ceiling opened up, pouring torrents of slime into the room and quickly raising the slime level. Angie began to panic as she walked across the shallows to the door, discovering it wouldn't open as the slime pooling up at her feet pushed up past her ankles. She turned around and looked back at whirlpool in the center of the pit with fear. Suddenly, a female form began to lift itself out of the pit. Standing on the slime itself as she wiped it off of her body, Angie realized that it was Megan! She was the one who wanted to seduce them into the pit. Goddess Megan took one look at the scared, slimed girl who was trapped up to just below her waist now, and laughed. 

"You really thought I invited you here out of my own generosity? That I would ever share this with someone who could survive? No, not a chance. I spiked your fucking drinks too, with an aphrodisiac so powerful it made four basic ass sorority sluts into raving slime sluts. Did you think that was all natural too? I engineered all of this. And now you're the only one who's left. God, tricking you mortals makes me so horny." Megan touched herself in front of Angie, savoring the power she had over her. "I'll say this, you're pretty tricky that you were able to survive. I think my master would have fun with you...but you need to be a little more obedient for that. Ah well, we'll help you work on that." Megan snapped her fingers, and Angie screamed. Sara, Nicole, and Annie, under Megan's control and covered around every inch of their bodies in slime, jumped out of the pit from underneath her. Their warm, slimy arms wrapped around her body, and the girl was so shocked by what she had witnessed that she could only scream. Megan just smiled as the screaming blonde was dragged down, slowly to the surface, and then the ghostly arms of slime grabbed her head, and pushed her down forever. Finishing herself in the center of the pit, Megan began to drain the room, and let herself out. She would deal with her victims again soon.. 


End file.
